1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to technology for displaying images on the basis of image data.
2. Related Art
There have been proposed technologies for use in projectors and other such image display devices, to improve the subjective contrast of images by means of performing an expansion process to extend the luminance range of image data (hereinafter termed “luminance range expansion process”).
However, where image data is subjected to a conventional luminance range expansion process, the overexposure may occur and a majority of the pixels in the image as a whole may become white, with the possibility that image quality will actually become worse.
In order to address the problem mentioned above, technology is provided by which the luminance range expansion process is carrying out in a manner appropriate to the luminance histogram of image data.
The present invention is related to Japanese patent applications No. 2005-200570, filed Jul. 8, 2005, No. 2005-216677, filed Jul. 27, 2005, No. 2006-80231, filed Mar. 23, 2006 and No. 2006-137248, filed May 17, 2006; the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.